Amber Eyes in the Dark
by Leopardclawxx
Summary: 1/6 of the Rise Series about my OC Leopardclaw. Set during POT, some events altered and stuff. Leopardkit is born into WindClan, with an ominious prophecy surrounding her - 'Clouds and Claws will come, and the Ancient Laws will be at peace once more'. Little does Leopardkit know, the words of this prophecy will shape her whole life, forever
1. Prologue

"WindClan to me! ThunderClan have crossed the border!" The deputy of WindClan stood, looking down on the intruders, th three others on her patrol shadows behind her.

The lake was bright, shining like a mirror. The nearly full moon was shining brightly. But blood would stain the night.

'These trees belong to us, Ashfoot!' cried a dusky brown ThunderClan tom.

'WindClan will fight for them Dustpelt' vowed the dark grey she-cat.

Battle cries rung through the night. Claws unsheathed, teeth bared, ThunderClan and WindClan were locked in a deadly battle. Slowly, a tiny insignificant cloud blotted out a part of the moon, plunging a cat into darkness forever...

**Not very long, I know, but hopefully it's okay! Keep reading, if you would!**


	2. Chapter 1

Leopardkit gasped as she first saw the camp in which she lived. Leopardkit was four days old and had just opened her eyes. Her mother, Spottedfeather smiled at her, and ushered her out of the den, telling her that if she found Lavenderpaw, she could explore. Leopardkit smiled, and started running around camp alone, as she had no littermates and there were no other kits in the nursery. She wanted to see everything in the camp. She ran towards the camp entrance and crashed straight into her father, Eagletalon, who had been out with his - and the only - apprentice, Lavenderpaw.

"Father! Lavenderpaw!" Leopardkit squeaked, excited.

"Leopardkit!" said Eagletalon. "You've opened your eyes!"

Leopardkit's friend stared in wonder though. "Your eyes are such a beautiful amber! Come on, Leopardkit, I'll show you around camp." Leopardkit followed happily as Lavenderpaw pointed out where everything was. She pointed her tail towards an old badger den.

"This is Onestar's den. Don't go in there, you'll get into trouble. And there, there and there," Lavenderpaw pointed with her tail to the apprentice, warriors and elders den in turn. "Is where Apprentices, Warriors and Elders sleep. Come on, I'll show you my nest." Lavenderpaw bounded across the clearing in a few strides. Leopardkit tumbled over as fast as she could, struggling to keep up with the apprentice.

The apprentice den was too large for one cat, although Lavenderpaw didn't seem to mind. Lavenderpaw was talking about the elder's stories and of the warriors den, but Leopardkit was not really listening. There was somewhere that had always intrigued her, from the moment her mother had mentioned it - her mother had often told her stories of the camp. Quietly, she slipped out without her friend noticing and ran over to the only den she had not yet visited - the medicine cat den.

Leopardkit snuck in. It was different in the medicine den; the hollow tree had little dents all over where herbs were stored. Her curiosity took over her. She stepped towards a shelf of herbs; it was just low enough for her to reach. On the shelf were a few green leaves. _They smell delicious!_ she thought. Tentatively, she extended a claw and pulled the leaves onto the floor.

"Leopardkit! No! Don't eat them!" But it was too late. As Lavenderpaw raced into the den shouting a warning, Leopardkit had nibbled at a leaf, but had spat it out immediatly.

"What were they? Show me!" Lavenderpaw's tone was sharp, but full of worry. The harshness of her tone was still enough to make Leopardkit step back right into the medicine cat himself. Leopardkit whipped around, and crouched on the floor with a whimper. _Oh, StarClan, I'm in such trouble!_ Instead of giving her a telling off, however, Barkface mewed with laughter.

"My friend, Lavenderpaw, there is nothing to fear. Young Leopardkit only ate a little catnip. She will be fine. I have been watching her." His kind eyes turned to the frightened Leopardkit. He seemed to be thinking. "Why did you come here, Leopardkit?" he asked curiously. She stared at him for a moment, wide eyed, before stammering out an answer.

"My mother told me of you, and this den, and it had always been the one that I have been most interested. It must be great to be a medicine cat! No fighting, or hunting, I mean, that's all great too, but to save lives... I find that amazing." Eyes still wide, but full of respect and awe, the small, leopard print she-cat stared up at the old medicine cat. A moment of silence passed. Then in a loud voice, he announced "I need an apprentice. Well, Leopardkit? What do you say?"

Leopardkit hardly took time to think at all. Her eyes beaming, she said "Yes."

* * *

**Thank you for reading so far! I hope you enjoy it! Reviews will only help me write more :D**


	3. Chapter 2

Six long moons passed for Leopardkit; but not without adventure. Leopardkit had got into all sorts of mischeif during her six moon wait. Once, Leopardkit followed Lavenderpaw whilst she was hunting; Leopardkit tried to catch a pidgeon and Lavenderpaw caught her, before taking her back to camp. Leopardkit had also heard endless tales from the elders, one of her favourite stories being about the old forest territory, and of the very first cats, Wind, Thunder, Shadow and River. Leopardkit had listened in awe, imagining herself as the swift founder of her Clan. _I would like to be that well remembered_, she thought. _If I were not becoming a medicine cat, perhaps I would be leader! I will just have to be a well remembered medicine cat instead!_

Finally, the time for her to become an apprentice had come. Leopardkit waited with nervous anticipation as a meeting was called. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan Meeting," Onestar's voice rang through the clearing. "We have a cat, ready to become an apprentice today. Barkface?"

The old medicine cat of WindClan padded slowly into the center of camp. "Cats of WindClan. I have decided to take an apprentice, as I am not young anymore. The cat I have chosen, or rather, has chosen to become my apprentice shows great promise. She will be an excellent medicine cat. Cats of WindClan, your next medicine cat shall be Leopardkit." Leopardkit looked up at her mother, nerves overwhleming her. Spottedfeather ushered the young cat forwards, towards the leader and medicine cat.

"Leopardkit, do you wish to become apprenticed to Barkface?" Onestar asked, not unkindly, but not very nicely either.

Leopardkit looked with wide eyes at Barkface, and then at Onestar. In awe, she almost forgot to speak. She nodded, and stuttered "I do." Onestar maintained an even stare on her, and Barkface slightly nodded his head in approval.

"Then tonight, you shall travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan." rasped Barkface, smiling.

Onestar finished the ceremony, almost coldly. "From this day on, Leopardkit, you shall be known as Leopardpaw. The good wishes of all WindClan go with you."

As soon as the ceremony has finished, the whole Clan chanted Leopardpaw! Leopardpaw! and Leopardpaw touched her nose to Barkface's. Leopardpaw stood proudly, basking in the chants. Barkface had disappeared off back into the medicine den. As the Clan dispersed, Leopardpaw followed her new mentor.

The medicine den was much the same as she remembered from when she was a kit. She had been into the medicine den a few times whilst she was a kit, but now she was an apprentice. Barkface padded out from the shadows, grasping some green leaves in his jaws. "Travelling herbs," he said. "You will eat these before we go." He identified the leaves as sorrel, chamomile, burnet and daisy; Leopardpaw paid very close attention as she repeated to herself _sorrel, chamomile, burnet, daisy; sorrel, chamomile, burnet, daisy. _

For the rest of the day - Leopardpaw's ceremony had been just after sunhigh - Barkface had taught Leopardpaw how to apply cobwebs to a wound. Sunset had now started to fall, and Barkface rasped 'Come on, Leopardpaw, we must set off to the Moonpool now.' Leopardpaw gulped down the bitter travelling herbs, and winced. Barkface chuckled, and headed off.

As Leopardpaw padded after Barkface out of camp, she remembered the Clan chanting her name and how proud she had been, and took courage from her memory, looking uncertainly ahead to her future as a medicine cat.

* * *

**Well, that's another chapter! I hope you're enjoying it! Review?**


	4. Chapter 3

"Leopardpaw! Is it your wish to become a Medicine Cat and listen to StarClan's calling?" Barkface's raspy voice echoed around the Moonpool cave. It was a dimly lit cave with a small, rounded pool in the centre. The pool gleamed and shone, reflecting the cold light of the moon. Several pawprints were scattered around the poolside; pawprints of ancient cats long gone. Leopardpaw wondered if the cats had joined StarClan, whilst looking around the cave in awe. She nervously but steadily replied.

"It is." Barkface smiled, the fur of his face illuminated by the bright pool. He continused with the ceremony, as Leopardpaw looked around the other medicine cats. She did not know any of them, but they looked pleased for her, so she stood proudly.

"Then, Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a Medicine cat. Grant her you wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways, and heal her Clan as you wish." Barkface coughed once; he hardly ever did long speeches. He then lapped up some of the water along with the other medicine cats and lay at the edge of the pool with his nose touching the surface. Leopardpaw cautiously padded up to the pool. The moonlight shone on the pool, but though it was bright, half of the pool seemed to lay in light. The other half of the pool was shrouded in darkness. Once, Leopardpaw thought she saw a dark tree; a movement in the shadows, and bright eyes staring back at her from the whiteness.

"You can read our pool, then. You can see the cats of ages, the old, the young, the ancestors of the past. Few cats show such ability. But beware: such a gift comes with a terrible burden!" A voice came from behind Leopardpaw, making her jump. The voice had not been unkind, but spoke with cold wisdom and knowledge. She turned around, slowly, scared, not knowing what she would see. She closed her eyes, and turned to face the unknown cat. She finally opened her eyes, to see a cat standing with a glowing outline. _I'm sure I recognise this cat_ thought Leopardpaw.

"You will recognise me, young one. I am-" the StarClan cat was interrupted by Leopardpaw.

"Tallstar! You're from StarClan!" Leopardpaw shouted excitedly, recognising the former leader of her Clan. He smiled briefly, unconvincingly before giving Leopardpaw a chilling message.

"Tallstar I am. But I have an important message, just for you Leopardpaw. Your destiny is more important than ever before. It lies out there, in wait for you. Your choices could affect past and future generations. Hardships will face you and you will have to be brave. Your path is not one any would choose to partake. So, remember this!

_"Clouds and Claws will come...And the Ancient Laws will sleep at peace again..."_"And with that, Tallstar began to fade away, dipping his head as he disappered from sight.

"Don't go! What do you mean?!" But Leopardpaw knew that StarClan would not give away their secrets so easily. Around her, the other medicine cats were beginning to wake. Barkface had a frown set upon his face as he beckoned Leopardpaw to follow him. The other medicine cats smiled, and wished her well/ She dipped her head repectfully to a golden she-cat, and quickly followed Barkface as he ran from the Moonpool. She knew that he had recieved a message from StarClan also; she decided not to speak of her prophecy, she did not want to worry her mentor further. She could only wonder what Barkface's message could possibly be to make his face be as grave as it was. Whatever StarClan had told him surely could not be good. How could something go terribly wrong in a time of peace? Perhaps it was her, and her prophecy. Leopardpaw could only wait as the camp loomed into view.

* * *

**Oooh, what could the prophecies mean? Well, of course I know, but you'll have to find out! Reviews are very appreciated, thanks 8D**


	5. Chapter 4

"Onestar! I must speak with you immediately!" Barkface's distressed cry echoed throughout the camp. Onestar emerged from his den, and said,

"Barkface? What has happened?" Barkface tried to speak again, but Onestar cut him short. "How important is this? A message from StarClan? Prophecizing doom upon our Clan? Well, StarClan can wait! I do not want to hear of any prophecies of doom, nor do I want you to mention it again if it is! Is that understood, Barkface?" Onestar's cold, hard stare burned into Barkface's matted pelt. Barkface simply dipped his head respectfully, stiffly accepting Onestar's cruel, bitter words. He slowly walked into the shadows of his den and disappeared. Leopardpaw quickly followed after him. She found him, sitting in the center of his den with his head bowed. He looked up and his green eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Hawkheart, the old medicine cat, spoke to me. He told me of danger that shall befall the Clan, he said that a cat shall be blotted from existence." Barkface fell silent once more, and hung his head again. Unsure what to do, Leopardpaw went and licked his head to try and comfort him. Unable to do anything else, she slept.

The next day, the two cats went hunting for herbs. Barkface showed Leopardpaw good spots for many herbs, and how to collect each. When they finally returned to camp, their jaws were full of leaves.

"Coltsfoot, Burdock, Catmint, Cobwebs, Feverfew, Juniper, Poppy seeds!" Leopardpaw recited all of the herbs by name as she separated them into piles. Barkface congratulated her, and placed all the herbs in their correct spots. When they had finished, the moon had started to rise. '"Let us sleep," said Barkface. "The gathering shall be in a few days time, and I wish to take you." Leopardpaw was excited. She had imagined the island many times as a kit, and could only dream of the other three leaders. She curled up in her nest and dreamed of mice.

It was the night before the gathering. The half moon since Leopardpaw's ceremony had passed very quickly, and she was looking forward to her first gathering. The moonhigh patrol had just left. Leopardpaw was busy ordering and sorting herbs, and Barkface was sleeping heavily. Barkface made a grunting noise, then rolled over. Leopardpaw was too busy concentrating, and so ignored the old medicine cat. She also didn't notice when the stranger walked into the medicine cat's den.

"Emmm, ex-ex-excuse me..." stuttered the strange cat. "I w-w-wondered if you could help me..." Leopardpaw whipped around to face the stranger.

"Who are you!?" she spat, frightened and annoyed, for she had messed up her herb piles. The stranger's intense yellow eyes burned into her fur for a long moment, then turned to reveal a long, bleeding gash in his shoulder.

"C-c-can you help me?" The cat seemed lost, dazed and hurt. Leopardpaw tentatively took a pace forward to get a better look at his wound. It was long, and dirty, but not deep, and - as far as Leopardpaw could see and smell - not infected. _I suppose Barkface wouldn't mind if I helped him. After all, he is injured._ She stepped toward the cat more confidently. She pointed with her tail to a pile of moss. "Lie there." The stranger obeyed, and Leopardpaw could see, in the moonlight, that his pelt was a mottled, dark brown colour. She ran off into the shadows for a second, and brought back a mouthful of herbs. Quickly, she chewed up a poultice of Marigold, Horsetail and Goldenrod and applied it to the tom's wound. She then took a wad of cobwebs and gently pressed it over the gash. The tom winced, and made Leopardpaw jump with surprise.

"There, done." she said, standing back to allow the tom to get to his feet. _Oh, StarClan, please say he's fine_ Leopardpaw sent up a prayer to StarClan, but it was unnecessary. "Wait!" Leopardpaw cried. 'I've forgotten something!' She raced off into the shadows, and appeared a second later with a rolled up leaf. The tom was sat waiting for her. "Here, eat these. They will make you sleep. You can stay here until your wound heals, if you'd like."

"I need no Poppy Seeds, Leopardpaw." Leopardpaw was astonished. _How can he know what Poppy Seeds are! And my name! I never told him!_ The tom's kindly gaze settled upon Leopardpaw. She stuttered, unsure of what to say. "Well, uh, let me show you out of camp..." She stumbled to her paws, and started walking. The tom followed her. They wandered in silence to the camp exit. "Here we are." mumbled Leopardpaw.

"Thank you, young one. I shall remember you, even when you are great and the time of clouds and claws come. I do not sway you from or to your destiny, but beware of your choices Leopardpaw! They shall have effect in years to come." And with that, the stranger padded away as if he had never been hurt.

"Wait! What is your name!" called out Leopardpaw. The stranger halted, and turned to her. "Hawkheart." he said, simply. And she watched as he walked over the moors, and appeared to fade into the stars.

* * *

**It's Hawkheart! lol. Reviews help greatly, if you would be so kind to do so please**


	6. Chapter 5

_It was Hawkheart!_ thought Leopardpaw, still in awe of the old Medicine Cat. But her thoughts were interrupted by the waking Barkface. "Leopardpaw? Why are all my herb scattered on the floor?" He gave her a stern look, and she bowed her head, mumbling her apologies. "Pick up the bigger leaves, then you can explain yourself and tidy up tomorrow." Embarrassed, she tidied up most of the herbs, and when Barkface was satisfied, she started to explain what had happened. He listened to her intently, his eyes widening as he realised Hawkheart had visited them. Leopardpaw looked up at the claw thin moon as she told Barkface of how she had healed his wounds. She was telling him how she applied cobwebs as a young warrior raced into camp. She was visibly frightened, and cats emerged from their dens.

"Pearlwhisker! What has happened? Where is the rest of the patrol?" Onestar's voice rang throug camp, sounding somewhat cruel.

"It's Thu-th-ThunderClan! They attacked our patrol. They accused us of being on their territory. And and and the moon!" Pearlwhisker's eyes widened. She was obviously in shock.

"Enough." Onestar was cold; he had no visible sympathy for the quivering cat. _Why doesn't he comfort her?_ Leopardpaw thought, confused by the harshness of her leader. "Barkface," Onestar spat his name like he was a kittypet. This confused Leopardpaw more, surely Onestar was supposed to be kind and loyal to his Clan, not shouting at them and treating them like inferiors. "Come and heal this cat. Oh, _StarClan_, help us through the doom." Leopardpaw winced at the sarcasm laced in Onestar's words, the way he said StarClan almost disbelievingly.

"It is as StarClan fortold!" Barkface's eyes were wide too. He was about to speak once more, but he was interrupted by Pearlwhisker collapsing on the floor. Barkface appeared to be rooted to the spot, so Leopardpaw quickly went and encouraged Pearlwhisker into the medicine den. As she was preparing herbs for Pealwhisker, she heard many angry cats arguing; Onestar and Barkface's voices louder than the rest. _StarClan! What is happening?_ Leopardpaw turned her attention back to the injured cat, blocking out the angriness of the camp. Pearlwhisker groaned, waking up, and was trying to sit up.

"Pearlwhisker, lie down and eat these." Leopardpaw pushed the herbs towards her. Obediently, she bowed her head and licked them up. "A-ash-ash ashfoot, she, she, she..." Pearlwhisker tried to speak, but Leopardpaw stopped her.

"Here. You need to rest." Leopardpaw had wrapped three tiny poppy seeds in a leaf. Once she was certain that the young warrior was sleeping and the shouting had ceased, she warily padded out. She could feel the tension still high in the camp. Quietly, she sneaked over to her friend, Lavenderpaw. Lavenderpaw told Leopardpaw what was going on.

"After you had taken Pearlwhisker into your den, Onestar started shouting, asking where the others were. Crowfeather and Owlwhisker returned, sad too. Your father then carried Ashfoot's body into camp."

"She's dead?" Leopardpaw had loved the deputy, and was deeply saddened at her death. Ashfoot had been kind to Leopardpaw when she had been a kit, and she looked up to the deputy with great respect.

"I know. But then your father said something strange. He said _No cat killed Ashfoot. As we were battling, Darkness covered her. She collapsed, dead, when the moon shone once more._ Then Barkface started arguing with Onestar about StarClan and propechies. They disappeared into Onestar's den, and have not returned since."

_Why has this happened? Who shall be the new deputy?_ Leopardpaw's mind was whirring. Onestar and Barkface then emerged from the Leader's den, tense, angry expression on their faces. Barkface appeared weary. He scurried to his den, tail drooping. Onestar called a meeting.

"Cats of WindClan. The deputy is dead. Ashfoot's replacement will be Webfoot. Also, a new warrior shall be named today. Lavenderpaw, you have trained well. You shall now be known as Lavenderwish."

"Won't my mother get a replacement in the name of StarClan?" Crowfeather's cry lashed the air.

"Yes, won't my apprentice be made a warrior under the eyes of our ancestors?" Eagletalon demanded. Uneasy murmurs passed from cat to cat before silence feel again. Leopardpaw could almost feel the tension in the air crackling when Onestar almost mockingly replied

"No. They will_ not._ StarClan hold nothing but doom for us. I will never use their name nor let my Clan suffer their selfish wrath!'"And with that, Onestar stormed to his den, leaving Webfoot to deal with the panicking Clan, whose leader no longer looked to StarClan.

* * *

**Things get worse from here x3 Review please, I will love you and love you x3**


	7. Chapter 6

The night of the gathering quickly arrived. Leopardpaw knew that she should be excited, but she could not help but worry. What was Onestar going to say? Would he announce that he no longer trusted their ancestors? She listened as Webfoot called over the cats who were going to the gathering. She heard him mention Lavenderwish, Crowfeather, Eagletalon and Tornear. He started to pad over to the medicine den; Leopardpaw busied herself so he would not see that she had been listening.

"We are about to go. Are you ready?" he asked Barkface who had appeared from within the den and was now standing next to his apprentice. Leopardpaw looked up at him and smiled to herself, suddenly finding that she was looking forward to going after all.

"We are coming now," Barkface answered the deputy then turned to face Leopardpaw. "Come on, this is your first gathering. We can not be late!" And with that he walked briskly into the clearing, Leopardpaw following behind him. Webfoot quickly checked that all the cats who were going were ready, and allowed Onestar to lead the way. Leopardpaw walked as far away from the leader as she could. He scared her, and she didn't want to get on his bad side.

As they approched the gathering island, Leopardpaw was amazed at the amount of cats already on the island. WindClan were last to arrive, and Leopardpaw was aware of all the cats watching her and her Clan as they reached the log. She knew from elder's stories that the log that they used as a bridge had killed the cat who should have become leader when Tallstar died. _That was moons ago! Concentrate!_ Leopardpaw jumped up onto the log. It was slippery; she dared not look down. After carefully walking along the log, she was on the island at last. Looking up, she saw Firestar, Mistystar and Blackstar, the moonlight shining on their pelts, making them look like they were glowing. Mistystar looked down on the island and smiled. For a fairly new leader, Leopardpaw thought she seemed nice enough. Notcing that Barkface had headed over to the other medicine cats, Leopardpaw followed, nervous to meet them.

"There you are Leopardpaw! I was about to start worrying about you. Let me intoroduce you to the others. This is Cinderpelt of ThunderClan," Barkface pointed to a dark grey she-cat with blue eyes. Leopardpaw noticed that one of her legs was injured, so she looked away, embarassed to stare. "This is Littlecloud of ShadowClan" Leopardpaw thought that Littlecloud looked small, and scared although she had heard that he was an excellent medicine cat. "And this is Mothwing of RiverClan with her apprentice, Willowpaw." Mothwing smiled nicely at Leopardpaw. Leopardpaw stared back and blinked before forcing herself to smile a little. Barkface, Mothwing, Cinderpelt and Littlecloud moved slightly and started talking about their Clans, leaving Leopardpaw alone with Willowpaw. The small grey cat seemed nervous too, perhaps it was one of her first gatherings too.

"Hi." mewed Leopardpaw, uncertain how to begin talking to another medicine cat, much less an apprentice from another Clan.

"Hello." Willowpaw mewed politely. Leopardpaw grinned at Willowpaw deciding that the RiverClan cat was not that bad. As they started talking, they became more comfortable, and started discussing the excitement of becoming an apprentice, their ceremonies and were about to start talking about their Clans as the gathering began.

"Cats of the Clans," Firestar's voice boomed over the island, cutting short Leopardpaw and Willowpaw's conversation. They stared towards him in awe. "Let this Gathering begin." He nodded to Mistystar; she had only recently been named leader of RiverClan after all. She was about to step forward, dipping her head gratefully to Firestar when Onestar stepped forwards.

"I will speak first. Cats of the Clans. I have recently had a most disturbing sign. Our medicine cat, Barkface is a traitor to the clan!" Gasps of horror echoed around the island. Onestar continued "Yes. He is turning our Clan away from StarClan. He is a traitor, and StarClan have condemned him! They have given me a sign, and they have told me that he must be removed before his sickness of mind spreads!" Onestar leaped off the branch, every cat seemingly frozen in shock. Onestar bared his teeth at Barkface and Leopardpaw turned away as Onesatr was at Barkface's throat, clawing him viciously.

As a cloud covered the moon and a dark shadow fell over Onestar and Barkface, Blackstar shouted "This Gathering has ended by the will of StarClan!" The cats around Onestar and Barkface started to clear to let the medicine cats through, and Leopardpaw could see both of their bodies lying upon the ground.

"No!" came her choked whisper.

"Leopardpaw," She raced up to Barkface; he was still alive! "Don't say anything. I am going to StarClan. You cannot change that. I wish to tell you of Onestar's death. Although he still had six remaining lives, StarClan took them all. They killed him. They stripped his lives for going against the fundamental code. He..." Barkface coughed up blood, cutting his speech off. "Tell Webstar I would have named you Leopardclaw." He coughed once more, and sighed, resting his head on the ground and shutting his eyes. A tear ran down Leopardpaw's face.

The wise old medicine cat was dead.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review! **


End file.
